City of Remembrance
by Tzadikim
Summary: It was just him and the memories now. For Drift. GWHQ Secret Santa.


**AN: Happy PC Winter! part in another prompt challenge, but for TMI. I had a lot of fun writing this. For the Secret Santa Exchange, was given Drift/an ocean of weltschmerz. Sorry for the late-ness, I was swamped with projects and tests.**

**1) the cold seeps in, through the layers of blankets, chilling him/her to the bone.**

**2) there's nobody to spend Christmas with. nobody to spend anything with. nobody left who cared about him/her even the slightest bit, so what was the point?**

**3) red on the green wrapping paper. how fitting.**

**Ta-da! And sorry that the ending is rushed, I was running out of time.**

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked, I am sarcastic, and fun-sized. Nice try, but I know that I'm not Cassandra Clare  
**Title**: City of Remembrance  
**Word Count:** 1K  
**Summary**: It was just him and the memories now. For Drift. GWHQ Secret Santa.

* * *

The cold seeped in, through the layers of blankets, chilling him to the bone. Well, it could do that, but Simon's vampiric nature prevented him from sensing the change in temperatures. Twisting and turning in his bed, he tried to block out the sounds of merry chair from outside of his window. Through half-closed eyelashes he could see the red-green lights from the store across the street. His window was strategically placed to get the full, annoying glare.

Simon never really hated Christmas. It was more of a nuisance with him being Jewish and the too-cheery songs that refused to leave his mind. Now it was more of a matter about the holiday bringing up too many ghosts and dusty memories. There's nobody to spend Christmas with. Nobody to spend anything with. Nobody left who cared about him/her even the slightest bit, so what was the point? He had lost contact with Magnus ages ago, Clary's descendants tried but they were still strangers to him, and all of his friends were dead. Dead and gone, and nothing but ashes and mortar and bones.

The only thing he did these days was occasionally help the Shadowhunters and made sure that the other vampires were dotting their I's and crossing their T's. The rest was filled with nighttime walks among the Hudson River and twisting streets of the Shadow World.

Then the sound of happy carolers broke him out of the misery. They were heard in the distance, singing loud enough to scare some demons away. Having enough of it all, Simon got out of his bed and blocked the window out with the heavy curtains. The colors became muted and the sound also went down a few notches.

With his back faced against the window, Simon slowly fell into a crouch and ran a hand over his face. Hunger prickled at the back of his throat, reminding him that he'll need to feed later today. Distracting himself from his dwindling food source, Simon got up and donned a jacket for appearance's sakes, and went outside to the winter and the living.

New York didn't changed much hundreds of years later. It was still loud, still crowded, and still almost unbearable to his preternatural senses. The only differences that marked the changes in times were a few new buildings added to the parade of skyscrapers. In a way it was comforting that the city wasn't that much different to him, but Simon could only see New York as home.

Odd looks were sent at him, wondering why a teenager would be dressed in just jeans and a mildly-thick jacket. He merely shrugged and walked his way to no certain direction. He debated on going to Taki's, but the holiday cheer may make him vamp out on somebody. The movies were always an option, by the only ones showing were cheesy paranormal romances. He was going somewhere, but it felt like nowhere. So Simon decided to let instinct guide him through the night.

He let himself to get lost in thought about the celebrations so long ago. He could almost remember the feel of Izzy's silky hair twirling around his fingers even when the stands became silver and white…Jace always tried to get the biggest tree for the Institute and ended up getting it stuck in the doorway…Maia trying to Jordan to wear a Santa hat as he was luring her under a spring of mistletoe…Magnus creating a wild show filled with bright colors, Alec would shake his head but enjoyed the magic just like the rest of them…his mom and sisters lighting the Hannukah candles…And Clary…

The though of his best friend felt like a long forgotten stomach ache. Simon missed her, there was no denying that. He missed everyone and now no one missed him in turn. In an effort to improve his mood, he tried to think how they would react to him feeling like this. Probably with well-meant jokes about him incorporating the cliché of an angsty immortal, and the promise to make him laugh. It was hard to find a feeling now that could beat the joy of laughing with friends.

Ironically, and maybe intended, Simon found himself standing near the gargoyles of the Institute. The sanctuary looked as thought it was trapped in a snow globe, thick globes of snow dangled off the sharp towers and frosted windows as snow swirled around it. The dark sky and dim starts above have it a more gothic feel.

The gargoyle huffed at Simon daring to stand so close to hallowed ground, but they've made a silent friendship over the centuries. He was lost in deeper thoughts, almost unwilling to leave and let it all fade away. Because that's what memories tend to do to him these days, they were all grainy and half-there. He couldn't even remember what Clary's oldest child was called. It was an oddly normal name in comparison to the ones used by Shadowhunters…

What Simon could remember about it was that the name made Jace wondered how much pain medication she was on.

He waved in a silent goodbye to the ancient building and slowly turned away to keep on walking.

"Simon Lewis!"

The name wrenched him away from muddled thoughts and he saw a fair-haired girl tumbling off the icy steps. She ran toward him with something green tucked under her arm, her green eyes were bright at seeing him.

Simon couldn't remember her name, but he plastered a smile on his face. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry…" The girl faltered for a moment as she caught her breath. "Wait, uh, Hannukah, right?"

He nodded.

Her cheeks were stained pink from the cold and embarrassment. "Sorry, uh, happy holidays." She thrust the parcel in his paler hands. "It's from all of us. Mom was worried that you'll be getting nothing this year."

Red on green wrapping paper. How fitting. But Simon felt warmed by the fact that was remembered. He let out a quick laugh. "Thanks…"

"Cassidy," she said. "I'm Cassidy Herondale." That would explain the eyes and the hair, then. She wrapped her fuzzy robe around her tighter, hiding the scars from the marks that were wrapped around her throat. "I don't know where you live, so I was hoping that you'll stop by."

"Tell the rest that I saw thanks." Simon raked a hand through his hair and carefully held a tight grip on his present with the other. "I should get going."

"Everyone's going to Taki's," Cassidy said in a smaller voice. With that fluttering smile and the freckles, he was transported back in time for a moment. "You should spend the holiday with friends and not be alone."

"I'll see you at Taki's," Simon said in a heartbeat. Loneliness made him craved for a friendship. He gave her a small nod and she smiled fully at him.

She gave him a surprising hug and went back inside. Simon shook his head, grinned a little, and walked his way to Taki's. Maybe he should also find a way to contact Magnus? After all, it was tis the season and it was bound to be to a good night.


End file.
